Glassware is often marketed in sleeve type carriers which surround the top, bottom and two sides of a group of glasses, usually four in number. Various methods have been used to keep the glasses inside such a sleeve. Included among these are various tabs which lock onto or extend from a central web or reinforcing panel which vertically bisects the carton. Typical of these cartons are those shown in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,738; 4,875,585; 4,798,291; 4,735,314; 4,640,417; 3,854,580; and 2,817,473. U.K. Patent 1,565,350 also shows a carton for glassware. In U.K.'350, retaining tabs fold up out of the bottom of the carton to hold the base of the glass in place.
The efficiency and ease with which sleeve type cartons can be packed with their intended merchandise is an important factor in their marketability. Cartons that are slow or difficult to be loaded are less desirable than ones that are easy to load with comfortable hand motions. Once glassware is in a carton, it should be retained securely in a manner which resists accidental removal of the glassware from the carton. Whatever latching mechanism is used must not interfere unduly with the consumer's ability to view the glassware in the carton so as to promote sales of the glassware. Of course, many of the same considerations apply even where the articles to be placed in the carton are not glasses.